


Are we that easy to let go?

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Confused Technoblade, Gen, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love winginnit to much, If You Squint - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pain, Pop off sis!, There isn’t enough winginnit fics, This is the characters not ccs, Tommy grows wings, Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot are siblings, Wilbur pops off?, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Yo there’s a new smp, can’t wait for the story line, enjoy, i smell angst, i tried to be poetic it didn’t work lmao, if they mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take them down, it’s there and hinted at because duh, no beta we die like my feelings, winginnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: "It's alright, Toms, it's alright!" He held the bottle up to his lips, trying to get him to take sip and rubbed his arm soothingly. If Philza didn’t want to be the dad, he would.————————————Or Tommy grows wings, Philza visits and Wilbur pops off.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 13
Kudos: 431





	Are we that easy to let go?

"Ph-il! plea-se! Make it stop!" Tommy's hands scratched at the others legs frantically, desperate for the help only his father could give. His whole body burned and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. He kneeled at Philza's shoes, hunched over with pain running through his blood, igniting his limbs one by one.

"Ple-please!" Tears ran down his face and his vision went blurry. Dark spots appeared on the edge, getting closer every second. Suddenly he couldn’t see. He could hear the sharp intake of breath Phil took, surely he had something that might work. Why wouldn't Philza help him!?

"I'm sorry mate, I can't." Phil's voice was flat, holding no pity, emotion or love for his youngest son. He had been pulled from his adventure with Technoblade by Wilbur, saying it was an emergency. He obviously rushed home, thinking he'd find one of them on their deathbeds just to find Tommy growing his wings. It wasn’t that hard to deal with, Wilbur could've coped with it. But no! He had to call Philza.

He sighed and took off his leather bag, dropping it on the floor with a heavy thud. He couldn't help now, but he could leave something for later, he wasn't that stone hearted. Tommy was lucky he had some healing potions on him.

"Here, drink these after you wings have come through. They should hel- Don't drink them now, Idiot! They'll heal your back and you'll have to go through it all over again!" He snatched the red bottle from Tommy's shaking hands, placing it on the shelf just out of reach. Not that he had too, Tommy couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face.

"Wilbur!" Philza called out of the door, he was ready to go join Technoblade outside, just wanting to leave some instructions to him. He didn’t feel any obligation to stay any longer.

"Yeah!? Is he okay!?" Wilbur rushed into the room, looking around, panic filled in his voice. Obviously he was expecting the worst. Little flames covered his arms, showing his distress.

"Yes, he's fine,” Philza rolled his eyes at the dramatics, “I've got to go now, give him that potion when his wings have come through and don't let the wound get infected.” He picked up his bag, placing his hand on his eldest's shoulder, trying to make an effort and give him a sign of comfort. He'd be back in another year.

Something behind Wilbur's eyes moved and his expression turned dark. He was just going to leave again!? With Tommy crying in pain on the floor!?

Just before Philza could walk out of the door, he grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. Wilbur wasn’t going to let him leave without a warning.

"Leave and you can't come back." He spat out the words like poison. Instantly a weight was lifted off his chest, he had wanted to say those words for awhile now.

"Wh-what!?"

"You heard me," Wilbur glared at his supposed father, "Leave and you can't come back."

"This is my house, Wilbur! You can't do that!" Philza's face went red with anger, how dare his son try to banish him from his own home! He payed for everything!

"Is it, Philza? Is it really?” Wilbur glared, making a chill run down Philza’s spine.

“You've never stayed here for longer then a month, this is the first time you've been here in a year! You left me with raising Tommy and now you’re leaving when he- we need you!" He looked at Tommy who was curled up on the floor, tears dripping down his face, mixing with the blood. He grimaced.

"Look, Wilbur, I need to make money. Everything in here belongs to me, the food you eat is here because I'm away." 

"Then we'll leave. You won't have to stay away then.” Wilbur crouched down and stroked Tommy's hair, trying to comfort him like their "father" was supposed to. Whimpers escaped from his mouth, and it nearly broke his heart knowing he couldn’t do anything to stop it, he wasn’t an avian unlike Philza.

"What? You can't leave!" Philza looked alarmed now. It was like he would miss them.

"Yes we can.” Wilbur smirked, “We’ll be gone by the time Tommy is well enough. Don't expect us to visit you. You probably won't even notice." He looked up into Philza's eyes, trying to search for anyone sign of regret.

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" He said with a fit of rage, looking at his two sons. Surely Wilbur will cool down and send him a letter soon, explaining and apologising.

He shook his head, Wilbur obviously got his attitude from his mother. Damn Blaze hybrids, always being quick to explode.

"You can leave now, it's not like you're helping anyway. Go on your adventure with The Blade, you obviously care more about him then us.” Wilbur stood up, voice heavy. Fire flickered behind his eyes, something that Philza would soon learn to fear, and he started pushing him out the door, literally. With a few complaints, he was outside, standing next to a confused Technoblade.

"Goodbye Phil. Hopefully forever." He slammed it shut, walking back into the room where Tommy was. 

Tommy let out a blood curdling scream just as he entered. It shook Wilbur to his core, it sounded like pure, unfiltered pain.

Pink fleshy skeleton looking wings pushed out his back and blood poured out like a water fall onto the wooden floor. A crimson lake surrounded him quickly and Wilbur quickly arrived at his side, the healing potion in his hand.

"It's alright, Toms, it's alright!" He held the bottle up to his lips, trying to get him to take sip and rubbed his arm soothingly. If Philza didn’t want to be the dad, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the CCs say they are uncomfortable with these kind of fics, I will remove it. This is also about the characters they play and not the real life people, I wrote this today and tried to be poetic lmao it didn’t work.


End file.
